


Maribat Fluff-Shots

by izzybelledot



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daminette, Dickinette, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, How Do I Tag, Jasonette, Jonette, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Literal Sleeping Together, MariBat, Oneshot, Sleep Deprived Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, joninette, oneshots, seriously what even, timinette, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Summary: Literally just tiny oneshots chalked full of fluff. Seriously there's hardly any plot in most of these.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 29
Kudos: 409





	1. Day Off- Daminette

Marinette shifted in her cocoon of blankets, burrowing her face farther into her pillow.

It had been a stressful week, to say the least. Between being a vigilante, to her online store picking up several more celebrity commissions. She was completely swamped with work, but today was her day off. Today was the day she had set apart for nothing, just her and her boyfriend.

Speaking of which, where was her boyfriend?

Her lips twitched into a displeased frown, reaching out blindly to both ends of her bed for confirmation. Her boyfriend was _missing. _And that was not her plans for the day at all, she was supposed to spend the whole day being lazy with him.__

__She did not like deviating from her plans, but she had to find him. So she sat up, rubbing at her eyes as she pulled herself out from under the blankets._ _

__If Damian was training right now she might just beat him up._ _

__She pulled on a random hoodie covering her shirt and shorts and not bothering to tie her hair up. She did not plan to be out of bed for long._ _

__Walking down the hallway to the kitchen, Marinette smelled something good. Bacon, eggs, and biscuits waking her up a bit more. She finally reached the door, opening it a bit._ _

__There in the kitchen was Damian, fixing up two plates of breakfast in his pajamas. She smiled to herself, lazily taking in the scene. Kwami what did she ever do to deserve this._ _

__“Hey, Dove,” She greeted, voice still heavy with sleep. He looked up at her, green eyes soft._ _

__“You weren’t supposed to wake up yet, Angel,” He grinned at her, making his way over. He wrapped her in a loose hug, pressing a kiss to her hairline. “It’s your day off, remember?”_ _

__“You weren’t in bed when I woke up,” She said by way of explanation, leaning into his warmth. While his height would normally irritate her, it was nice to be encased so fully at times. Especially when all she wanted was cuddles. “Did ya make me breakfast?”_ _

__He smiled at her gently, ruffling her hair a bit. “I wanted to make today as easy as I could. I was going to bring it to you, but we could eat here before going back to bed, my love.”_ _

__

__She hummed in thought, giving him a quick kiss on the nose. “Sounds perfect, Mon Amor.”_ _


	2. Ridiculous- Dickinette

“Dick, I swear if you don’t move your fat ass-“

Dick gasped in mock offense, still very much so sitting in her spot. “I’ll have you know my ass is flawless. And in any case, I’m comfortable.”

Marinette scowled at him, still holding her hot chocolate in her cold hands. She had the perfect set up, fluffy blankets on the one comfortable recliner near the fireplace. She had gotten up for like a minute to get her drink, and now the best chair was taken. Bruce may be rich, but he had a horrible taste in furniture. The recliner Dick had _stolen _from her was insanely comfortable with soft dark grey cushions that felt like clouds.__

__She did not appreciate it being stolen._ _

__“Dick, I was there first,” She whined, ignoring the shit-eating grin on his face. She knew what he was doing, heck, he _knew _she knew what he was doing. The bastard just didn’t care. “I’m cold!”___ _

____“Should have thought about that before you moved, Teacup.”_ _ _ _

____She pouted at him, wishing she had worn a sweater, or taken her blanket with her at least. Finally, she resigned to her fate, moving forward to sit on his lap with a small scowl. Leaning against his chest while he octopuses around her head came up to his chin. “I hate you.”_ _ _ _

____He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her tighter and pulling her closer to him happily. “No, you don’t.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, I do,” She relented weakly, tucking the blanket around her shoulders so that she could shove her head under his chin, and her cold feet against his. “You’re annoying.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m amazing,” He retorted, huffing out a small breathe onto the top of her head. “You love me.”_ _ _ _

____She fought a smile, sipping her hot chocolate. “Maybe.”_ _ _ _

____“Definitely,” He teased, nuzzling her more aggressively much to her delight. He grinned at her quiet giggles, sighing in content. “Mari-bug lovesss meeee.”_ _ _ _

____“Dork,” She snorted at him, tilting her head back to smile at him. She blew her bangs out of her eyes, prompting Dick to tuck her hair behind her ear and press a quick kiss to her lips. “My dork, but still a dork.”_ _ _ _

____“If you two don’t stop being so _disgusting _I’m going to die again,” Jason groaned at them, lowering his book for a moment to glare at them.___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Dick just laughed, leaning down to pepper Marinette’s face with quick little kisses. “Never,” He exclaimed dramatically, reveling in her giggles. Yeah, they were ridiculous, but it was the best of ridiculous._ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Kidnapping- Joninette

“Are you really kidnapping me?”

Jon pouted at her, still lightly tugging her by her hands out the door. She was staying at his parent's house in the countryside for the summer. It must’ve been nearly midnight, and Marinette would have preferred to be sleeping at the moment, even if Jon was being adorable. “Please Mari? I wanna show you the stars!”

She huffed out a small laugh as he pulled her outside, lightly shivering against the cold against her thin pajamas. “That doesn’t change the fact that you kidnapped me.”

“But look!”

Sighing at his antics, Marinette looked up. She gasped in shock, feeling her breath catch in her throat as she gazed up in awe. The sky was full of light twinkling stars, more than triple what she could normally see in Paris. It was like the entire sky was covered in beautiful gemstones, casting her under some spell. “Whoa”

“Beautiful,” She heard Jon whisper, still holding her hands against his chest. She looked at him for a moment, noticing his faint smile as he stared at her. 

Blushing madly now, she snapped her gaze back up to the heavens. Normally she wouldn’t be worried about him being her blush, but the stars shined so brightly she could tell he saw it. He chuckled at her lightly, tugging her closer. “You alright there, Starlight?”

Seeing the stars as they were in Jon’s hometown gave new meaning to Jon’s old nickname for her, and she looked back at him. He was smiling at her gently with his blue eyes, and Marinette found herself smiling with so much happiness she could burst. “Yeah, I’m perfect, my love.”

She removed her hands from his, instead, clasping them around his neck loosely as his hands settled gently on her hips. “Want to get closer?”

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, suddenly she felt her toes raise off he soft grass, being pulled up with him as he floated gently higher. He smirked at her lightly, stopping once they were a few stories up. “Look up,” He muttered against her cheek. 

She looked up again, finding the sky even clearer with the house below them, the sky a beautiful orchestra of soft twinkling lights and deep inky black. She once again found herself breathless, smiling in awe. “Wow,” She finally said, sighing in contentment. “It’s like seeing it in a whole new way.”

She looked back at him, suddenly finding herself equally captivated in his eyes. “Thank you for showing me this, Jon.”

He smiled at her lopsidedly, resting his forehead against hers with a delicate gentleness. As if she was a diamond or one of the twinkling lights from above. Safe in his hands, but too precious to risk letting go. “Of course, I share everything with you,” He stated simply, but she understood what he meant. 

He shared his whole life with her, as she shared hers. They shared everything with each other because they trusted and loved each other. “Jon,” She breathed out.

“Yes, Marinette,” He replied, and he sounded just as breathless and happy as she did. She smiled, gazing into her eyes gently. 

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

There was quiet for a brief moment, but Marinette found herself calm. Jon had always soothed her anxiety, even when he said nothing at all. She felt confidant, and for it, she did not stutter as much. Though she knew he would understand if she did. 

“Okay.”

She leaned forward, stopping a hair’s breadth away from his lips before he closed the distance. It was innocent and quiet, over much too soon while lasting an eternity. So Marinette found her first real kiss with Jon shared under the starlight a ways off the ground. 

And it wasn’t planned, they were in their pajamas and her hair was shoved in a messy braid for the night, but it was perfect. 

She rested against his chest as she looked up again at the stars.


	4. Hard-Earned Cuddles- Timinette

Tim shifted uncomfortably where he stood, draped in fabrics as Marinette pinned them on him. She was making a blazer and a very nice one at that. Deep red with gold details and black hem. He would ordinarily be delighted she was making herself something in his colors, but he was _exhausted. ___

__About a month after they started dating, Marinette had come up with the perfect way to dissuade his sleepless nights. If she ever found him so exhausted that he couldn’t function, then she would make him her mannequin as she took her time in pinning fabric as she desired on him. This would have him so exhausted by the time she’d finished that he would have no choice other than to pass out._ _

__It was surprisingly and obnoxiously effective, but Tim had been so busy this week he had forgotten about the arrangement and found himself suffering._ _

__“Bean, please I’m dying here.”_ _

__She didn’t respond, whether on purpose or not he did not know. Her tongue was sticking out as she fixed the collar of the blazer, though he couldn’t see anything wrong with it. “Mari I’ll sleep, just let me goooo.”_ _

__“You brought this upon yourself, hun,” She pointed out, stepping back to admire her handiwork._ _

__“I was busy! And I’m ready to sleep and cuddle with my amazing girlfriend please.”_ _

__Her lips twitched up a bit at his blatant flattery, but still, she wasn’t moved. In fact, she stepped forward to fix some microscopic detail on the side of the jacket as he whined at her. His back was aching and he felt like he would pass out. Not to mention, Marinette was wearing his clothes and despite her being close to his height, she was still so small in it. His hoodie went down to mid-thigh over some sweatpants that had to be rolled up a few times._ _

__She was _adorable _and it wasn’t _fair. _______

______“Please my beautiful adorable darling? My lovely incredible dearest-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay I get it,” She giggled, eyes twinkling as she grinned up at him. “You love me, and you are so sorry-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“So incredibly sorry,” He agreed quickly, trying to lean forward to kiss her without messing up her project. She ducked back a little, eyes teasing at his pout. “So sorry, please let me cuddle you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, I suppose I can be done,” She smirked at him teasingly, carefully unbuttoning the front of the blazer as he tried not to tear it. “Let me set this down and we can cuddle, my impatient little bird.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He quickly kissed her as soon as his arms were free, smiling at her light blush as she set the jacket down carefully. “All right the-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______He didn’t hesitate, quickly scooping her up so she hugged him like a koala, gazing down at him with a light giggle. “Bout time,” He grumbled halfheartedly, carrying her to her bed for some hard-earned snuggling. “You are a cruel and wonderful woman.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She just smirked at him as he set her down, flopping onto her to rest his head on her stomach. “Well, you can rest now, my love. And maybe next time you’ll get some more reasonable sleep.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He just sighed, content where he rested. “Only if I can sleep like this forever.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______She giggled at him again, pressing a kiss to the top of his head gently. “Sleep tight, pretty bird.”_ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Shut Up And Cuddle Me- Timinette

“Bean, you actually look as sleep-deprived as me.”

“Thanks, it’s the newest trend.”

Tim just groaned, wondering if this was what it was like to deal with him. Maybe he was too hard on Dick, he did not envy him. Marinette certainly made nothing easy. “You should get some sleep.”

Marinette didn’t bother looking up, only replying with a deadpan that completely deviated from her normal sunshine-badass persona. “You should stop trying to be Dick. He pulls off the mother hen-ing much better then you, you don’t have the eyebrows of disappointment or the puppy eyes.”

“I know a guy who can turn into a puppy on command, I’ll call him over.”

That made her smile, still not turning away from the hem she was stitching. “I’m busy, Tim.”

“I don’t give a flying shit,” Tim replied.

Marinette snorted, glancing at him. “You’ve been hanging out with Jason too much. Next thing you know you’ll be smoking and making dead jokes every ten minutes.”

_  
"Marinette."_

_"Tim."_

____

____ _ _

____

____He scowled at her, clicking his tablet off. Maybe he had allowed himself to hope that Marinette wouldn’t be stubborn for once, maybe he had gotten his hopes up for nothing. Completely not his fault, Dick could somehow get her to sleep after all. “You need sleep, Nettie.”_ _ _ _

____

____“I need _results, _Timmy,” She replied seamlessly. “Anyways, you admitted yourself that you look as bad as I do, and I’m not lecturing you.”___ _ _ _

____

______She paused, glancing up at him with a smirk. “Yet.”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“Yeah, but I’m used to it, and I’m not tired.”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______She rolled her eyes at him as he crept up behind her to better look at her work. “Bullshit, Timmy. Your eye bags are as large as Damian's pet collection. And in any case, I’m used to it too. I used to give free commissions and random baked goods to my old classmates, on top of regular commissions, schoolwork, Ladybug-ing, and a fairly good social life,” She squinted a bit. “When’s the last time you had a social life, Timmy?”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______He huffed out a breath, used to the jabs at his gremlin-tendencies by this point. _Siblings. _____ _ _ _ _

____

________“Bout the last time, you didn’t blame yourself for something out of your control. And I do too have a social life.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________There was silence then, not awkward but certainly not content. She was trying to ignore him, and he was trying to formulate his next statement. He could see the exhaustion in her eyes, in her movements. She was tired, but she’d never let herself stop working if she felt she could do more. He understood it, but he couldn’t condone her. “What would it take to get you to sleep?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________She really paused in her work that time, looking back at him with a raised eyebrow before continuing her work. “I have one thing in mind.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“Oh, and what’s that, Bluebell?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________She smiled, tying off her thread. “You have to go to sleep as well.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Tim just chuckled, figuring he could just work in his room. “Sounds like a deal.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________He reached out to shake her hand, not noticing the smirk growing on Marinette’s face as he agreed to her deal. After he shook her hand, she surprised him by pulling him along with her as she walked. She adjusted their grip so she could swing their hands quickly back and forth. “Fantastic!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________He just blinked, letting himself be pulled along easily. At least she was heading to bed now. “Where are you taking me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“My room,” She replied simply, apparently oblivious to the loss of communication. Honestly, Marinette was wonderful but her mind made leaps that his did not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“Wait, why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________She looked back at him incredulously. “Do you actually think I trust you to sleep on your own? You know me better than that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________He just chuckled, shaking his head in clear amusement. He walked over to lay down on the bed as she closed the door. “If you wanted cuddles you really could’ve just asked.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________She pouted at him, squeezing next to him and tucking her head against his chest. She was warm, circling against his chest and tangling their legs. He was by no means the tallest of his brothers, but Marinette was smaller than him. “But this is easier!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________He smiled, pressing a feather-light kiss to her head before relaxing his tense muscles. It had been a long way to where he was today, but he wasn’t sure he would’ve been as happy with any other outcome. “Inside voices now, you need sleep. I know you said I do, but would you be too mad if I completed some old work before-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“So do you,” She mumbled against his chest, she tilted her head back to fix him with an annoyed glare. “Don’t even try to deny it. Just shut up and cuddle me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____


	6. Guess I'll Die Then- Dickinette

“No kisses for a week.”

Dick gasped, splaying his hand over his chest in mock-hurt. “No kisses?”

Marinette bit the inside of her cheek to try and stop her giggles, it was a matter of pride that she beat him in this little game they were playing. It was an unspoken game of course, yet still, a loved and amazing game. She crossed her arms firmly, pointing her chin into the air. “No kisses!”

He pouted, rushing towards her to drop to his knees and hold her hands. “But why are there no kisses?”

“Because you ate my cookies,” Marinette whined, trying to shake his hands out of her own. Dick was much stronger then he should be honestly, and it was _so _not fair. Maybe if she had the enhanced strength as Ladybug she could do it, but right now she could only succumb to her fate. “No kisses for cookie stealers.”__

__“But they’re so good! Come on, please, Gumdrop?”_ _

__He was on his feet now, pulling her closer to him so she had to look up at an uncomfortable angle to glare at him. Strategic, but she was stubborn, and would take a crick in her neck over defeat. “No, you made your decisions. You’re a common crook now, Batman would be so disappointed.”_ _

__Finally, Dick sighed, dropping his arms over her shoulders as she squeaked and attempted to remain upright. It was futile because he was steadily crushing her and she couldn’t escape the tangle of limbs that was Dick Grayson. If he did not want to let you go, then you were stuck. Even Clark hadn’t been able to escape his hugs._ _

__

__“Guess I’ll die then.”_ _

__“Dick,” She deadpanned, really wishing he weighed less. “I swear if you don’t stand up straight right this _second-“ _____

____Finally, she slipped, losing balance and landing on the floor beneath the (still) limp acrobat. She huffed out a breath, pressing against his shoulder weakly. “Get of meeeee.”_ _ _ _

____“Nooooooooo,” He groaned, only lifting himself enough to smirk at her dangerously. “I need kisses.”_ _ _ _

____“Dick, I’m not going to kiss you. Get off me.”_ _ _ _

____He just shook his head, leaning back down to pepper light kisses across her face. She couldn’t escape his onslaught and found herself giggling near uncontrollably as she struggled to dodge his attacks. “You ticklish, Gumdrop?”_ _ _ _

____“You know I am,” She complained, voice only cracking a little bit as she struggled to breathe. “Dick I swear-“_ _ _ _

____“Can’t hear you! Too busy!”_ _ _ _

____His attack continued for another minute, in which she couldn’t breathe enough to stop her laughing. “Fine! Fine! I yield, you win, just _stahp!” _____ _ _

______He grinned, pressed one last kiss to her nose before rolling off of her. She laid there for another minute, giggling still. “That wasn’t too hard was it?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m going to murder you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dick snorted, helping her to her feet. “That threat would’ve been more effective if you weren’t blushing head to toe, Mari.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll have you know that’s just from anger,” She grumbled, spinning on her heels to stomp away as he followed her. “You are-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The best boyfriend you could ask for?” He piped up, grinning at her ridiculously wide. “Why yes I am, my beautiful, lovely, kind, sweet, caring girlfriend! Where are the kisses I was promised?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marinette swore Dick was capable of restraint, just only when he felt like it. Otherwise, he could be the absolute worst._ _ _ _ _ _

______She grumbled under her breath again, spinning around to press a deep kiss to his lips. He stumbled back in surprise, before his hands settled on her waist, pulling her closer to him. She tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging lightly as his breath stuttered. He leaned forward to deepen the kiss only for her to pull back._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______She giggled at the dazed look on his face, pressing a quick kiss to his nose before escaping while he was still surprised._ _ _ _ _ _


	7. Stolen Property-Daminette

“Angel.”

Marinette didn’t flinch at the sound, keeping her gaze firmly on the sketchbook in front of her. If she flinched then she might as well have sighed her death note already, she’d be done for. He had no proof that she’d done it, besides speculation anyways. 

It didn’t matter how smart he was, she had seen to it that there would be no evidence. She knew how to hide the signs, to cover her tracks. She had been a superhero for eight years practically on her own, then a vigilante for another three. She had an excellent poker face, she could stay calm under pressure.

“Angel, you’re using an eraser to sketch.”

Marinette squeaked, checking the drawing she had opened up to for any damage. The cap sleeve on the shirt was partially erased, but it wasn’t anything too difficult to recreate. 

Then she realized that she had tipped her hand, _he knew. ___

__“Hey, Damian!”_ _

__Damian did not back down, he was grinning at her. Because he _knew _what she did, and if he got her to admit to it she’d _never _live it down. And it would be like Damian to hold this over her head for an eternity._____ _

______He wanted to watch the world burn, and embarrassing her certainly made her face flame enough to accomplish that._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Angel, I seem to be missing a sweatshirt,” He paused for effect, eyes already dancing with smug satisfaction. She fought to keep her expression neutral, despite the already slipping situation. “Have you seen it?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, I haven’t, Dami,” She met his gaze with a pleasant smile of her own. If there was one thing that she’d used to get herself out of trouble, it was playing innocent. People didn’t typically expect her to be capable of any crimes, and she had managed to use that to her advantage on countless occasions. “Maybe you lost it in the wash?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______His expression didn’t change, but she saw the competitive fire in his eyes. He knew what she was doing, knew the act she was pulling by heart. But he couldn’t exactly prove it, and she had issued a challenge with that play. Either he won, or she would lord it over him in return. “No, I’ve already checked in with Alfred. And he said something… interesting. Can you guess what he said, Angel?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She struggled to maintain her composure, already feeling her anxiety skyrocket with that question. If he already knew then she was already screwed, but if he didn’t then he might try to gauge the location of the stolen item from her gaze and level of nervousness. She had impressed even herself this time, so she was nearly certain he wouldn’t find it._ _ _ _ _ _

______But you could never be sure with Damian, but she did know it was unlike him to cheat. It would wound his pride too much._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Probably something that seems rather omnipotent I presume?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She kept her gaze locked firmly with his, still keeping the pleasant smile that suggested that nothing was wrong. It wouldn’t work on him, it could never fool him. But it would frustrate him, make his competitiveness flare and impair his judgment. That was her only hope, for him to make a rash decision leaving her the chance to escape._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Something like that,” His satisfied grin was slowly sinking into a smirk. **Not** a good sign._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Angel, I never noticed that sweatshirt before, is it new?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears, there was no possible way he should have been able to figure it out. She was wearing what looked like a loose purple and grey sweatshirt with thick bands around her waist and wrists. Unless he had seen the initial sketches or had snooped through her drawers again…_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why yes, it is,” She answered, tone level and as casual as she could muster. Maybe it was a lost cause, but she was fighting until the bitter end. “I made it a week ago, I’m rather fond of it actually.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I would hope so, considering it is fairly common for girls to be fond of their boyfriend’s sweatshirts.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She wondered when he’d found out, if he had only been pretending to not know where it was the whole time. She had made a loose unconstructed sweatshirt and had sewn the pieces over his sweatshirt. It was _ingenious _in her unbiased opinion.___ _ _ _ _ _

________There was no way he could have known where it was, not without having cheated somehow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Dami, your sweatshirt is red and gold. This is clearly grey and purple.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Damian’s smirk grew impossibly larger, and he leaned close to her face in a way that made the tips of her ears turn bright red. “I don’t remember saying which sweatshirt I lost,” He reminded her cheekily. _“Angel.” _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh for fucks sake-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He chuckled, lifting her chin to press a quick kiss to her lips. “It was a valiant attempt, you had me fooled for a while.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She pouted at him, tugging at the wrists on the stolen sweatshirt. “How did you figure it out?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He just smiled at her, lifting one hand to cup her cheek. “You blush when you wear it, Angel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	8. Freckles-Daminette

“You have so many freckles.”

Marinette blinked in surprise, lifting her head from her sketchbook to fix Damian with a confused look. She was more than used to little statements like that, but this time she had been truly caught off guard. “You couldn’t even see my face.”

“Not just on your face, Angel,” Damian replied easily from where he sat. He was on the other end of the couch, sketchbook resting lightly on his folded knees. They had been having a lazy day, drawing together to let the stress from the week fade away. 

Damian set his sketchbook down on the seat he’d been sitting at, sitting next to her and tugging her legs over his lap. “On your shoulders. Your face is covered in freckles too, Habibiti, but I never truly noticed those on your shoulders before.”

Marinette smiled at his thoughts, having never really thought about her freckles before. They were always there of course, light enough that you couldn’t usually see them. They did darken when she spent time in the sun, and talking Titus with Damian had defiantly affected that. 

She loved Damian, so she went on walks with him. 

But her freckles becoming more apparent had never been a thought before. Now she wondered if she should be self-conscious of them. “They darken in the sun,” She stated, tracing a couple on the top of her hand. “Maybe I should-“

“It’s cute.”

Damian had a neutral expression on his face as if he’d only read the weather to her. Damian was just like that, she had learned through their time together. His look of indifference was quite possibly masking his anxiety over having blurted that out. She understood the feeling, even though she wasn’t good at masking it like he was.

He was honest about stuff like this, wouldn’t say a compliment unless it was honest. Compliments were actually fairly rare, so she treasured ac one. Because Damian had a hard time being vulnerable like that, compliments weren’t just compliments. 

Compliments were little leaps of trust, making it easier to trust more often. She didn’t take them lightly. 

“Thank you.”


	9. Ten More Minutes-Jasonette

Jason was breathing shallowly, trying not to disturb Marinette.

She had fallen asleep on him, cute dark hair tumbling out over his arm and his pillow as her cute little puffs of air brushed lightly against his neck. Jason didn’t consider himself a cuddly person, but apparently sleepy Jason disagreed with that. 

Marinette was completely caged in his arms, legs tangled with her head resting on his upper arm and tucked against his chest. Her lashes fanned out over her constellation of freckles, hiding beautiful blue eyes. 

She looked so at peace, and Jason felt his heart _hurting _from the effort it took to not cuddle closer to her. He didn’t want to wake her up, but she was just adorable.__

__He smiled to himself, memorizing everything about her face that he could._ _

__“Jay, quit starin’ at me,” Marinette mumbled, closed eyes crinkling. “I’m sure you’re bein sweet but it’s too early.”_ _

__Jason chuckled to himself, leaning forward to press a slope kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Sorry, baby,” He muttered, pressing a light kiss to her eyelid. “You’re beautiful.”_ _

__Marinette let out a small whine, tucking her head closer to his chest to attempt to hide the sudden brilliant flush spreading across her face. She was always loopy in the morning, easily flustered, and too sleepy to properly retaliate. It was one of his favorite things about waking up with her._ _

__“Love, that’s not fairrrr.”_ _

__He snickered to himself, leaning back to sneak gentle kisses to her forehead. “All’s fair in love and war, baby.”_ _

__She groaned, leaning back to crack her eye open in a light glare. “Do you want me to leave you? I will go back to my own bed if you don’t watch it.”_ _

__Jason just smirked at her, taking advantage of the space to give her an eskimo kiss. She blushed harder but was unable to retreat back against Jason’s shirt now. “You wouldn’t.”_ _

__“Wouldn’t I?”_ _

__“Neverrrrrr,” He drew out the word, accenting it by rubbing his nose against hers exaggeratedly. She giggled, unable to truly stay frustrated with him. He was mushy in the mornings, softer when she woke up next to him. “You can’t escape, it’s not allowed.”_ _

__“Jayyyyy.”_ _

__“Mariiiii,” He mimicked her, pressing a light trail of kisses over her cheeks. He distantly heard the tell-tale signs of rising bats and birds through the manor. It would only be ten more minutes before someone tried to wake them up too, and Jason sort of wished he was still living in his own apartment at the moment._ _

__“Jay, we gotta get up,” Marinette sighed, turning to catch his lips gently._ _

__He groaned, pouting at her and her breathtaking smile. “I don’t wanna.”_ _

__“Get up, you big baby.”_ _

__“You can’t make me.”_ _

__Marinette huffed, wiggling in an attempt to lose herself from his arms. He was bigger than her and he was also stubborn. Marinette knew from experience she couldn’t escape his cuddles when he chose to bestow them, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to try. “Jason, we have to get up!”_ _

__“Fuck that!” He retorted, peppering kisses across her entire face as she squeaked. “I’m comfy.”_ _

__Marinette sighed, unsure how to really escape her current predicament. What made it infinitely harder was the fact that she was comfortable too. She didn’t want to get up, but it was in their best interest. Well, maybe not completely, it was rather cold._ _

__The tank top and sleep shorts she had thrown on yesterday were doing nothing to warm her up, and Jason was like a personal heater._ _

__Marinette bit her lip, caving to body warmth and kisses from her boyfriend sounded like a horrible way to encourage good behavior. But Marinette was _weak. _____

____“Ten more minutes,” She compromised, tucking her head back against Jason’s chest. He pressed one last kiss to her bedhead before pulling her infinitely closer. She melted against him, feeling her eyes close already. There really had been no hope for her, Jason would never wake her up._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Love you, baby.”_ _ _ _


	10. I Won't Abandon You- Dickinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be in the Teen Titans Universe, like the 2003 show.

"I just want to not be- abandoned,” Marinette admitted, hands wrapped securely around the Teen Titan communicator in her lap. It still felt like a dream sometimes, like she would be left back in Paris. Back where she was left alone at the mercy of a liar and against a partner who constantly harassed her. Like she would wake up alone again. 

"Like before?"

"Like always."

Robin stayed silent a moment beside her, though she could still see him still from the corner of her eyes. Before Marinette could say anything else, Robin scooted forward, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and tucking her head against his chest. She felt his breath, calm and steady against her. 

"I won't abandon you," He promised her. 

"You don't know that, Robin.”

"Marinette, look up."

She did so, finding him looking at her hesitantly. Finally, his face seemed to set, a barely visible nod accompanying it. “Take off my mask."

"What, Robin you can't just-"

"Cant I? It's my life, my choice. I want to show you, let me show you."

She hesitated, understanding better than most how huge this was. How huge it was to trust someone with your identity. How dangerous, and how special. 

"Are you-"

"I'm sure," He smiled, squeezing her gently. "Go on now."

Marinette moved slowly, easing the glue from his face so that it only rested there by the slightest touch of her hand. She looked up at him, completely enraptured by the moment as his mask slipped down in her grasp.

Blue greeted her, calm blue eyes that were showing so much emotion she felt her breath stutter in her chest. 

Robin was good at masking his emotions when he chose to, but right now he was choosing to be open with her. To show his true face, devoid of any masks whatsoever. 

"Dick Grayson, at your service," He muttered, thumb tracing her check almost reverently. She tried to force words from her lips, to say something to show her appreciation and care for this moment. For him.

Instead, she leaned forward to ghost her lips over his, eyes slipping closed as his own did. It was tentative and careful, lasting for only a handful of precious seconds. 

She leaned back with parted lips, looking up at Dick in awe. "Nice to meet your face, Dick."

Dick snorted, gentle moment shattered as he smirked at her playfully. "I'd like to meet your face much more extensively in the future," He teased her, leaning his forehead against hers. 

"Oh geez, I really just said that huh?"

"No, don't take it back! You're so cute!"

"Dick!!"


	11. Are You Flirting With Me- Dickinette

"Are you flirting with me, Officer Grayson?"

Dick smirked, touching his forehead to Marinette's gently. "I should hope you would realize by now, hun."

Marinette just let out a breathless giggle, nuzzling her nose against his. They were on their couch, some dumb action movie blaring on the tv. It was getting late, and both had work the next day. The days were only growing longer and more stressful, making the time they had together all the more precious. They were able to keep this moment for themselves, this perfect moment if nothing else. "Maybe I've suspected so once or twice."

He pressed his lips against hers, running his hand through her short hair. She had cut it herself a couple of months ago, frustrated with it falling in her face while she was working. "I'll have to try harder then," He teased.

Immediately she paled, eyes growing wide with horror. She had made a grand mistake, hadn't she? "No need, seriously!"

"Oh, it's too late," He sung, rubbing his nose into her neck while she fought off giggles. "I've seen the error of my ways now. Expect a lot more flirting, complimenting-"

"Dick!!! Please, no it's-"

"-absolutely unacceptable, you're 100% right, Mari," He interrupted. She cackled, unable to breathe fully now through his tickling. "Never again, light of my life!"

"DICK-"

"Yes, my loveliness?"

She weakly pushed his hands away, giggling between her gasps for breath. They settled there, beaming at each other with all the tenderness in their world. Their world which they had built together. Through all the drama and violence in their life, they had built this together. "You're ridiculous."

"You love it."

"I love you, I don't know about _that." ___

__"For shame! Apologize!"_ _

__"Never!"_ _

__"Or I'll hide your coffee."_ _

__"You wouldn't dare."_ _

__"Oh, I darest."_ _

__The pair giggled, oblivious to the explosions and screams the movie was relaying to them. They had enough of that ordinarily when they were together it was for them. Not for anyone else._ _

__"I love you, Mrs. Grayson."_ _

__"And I love you, Sir flirts-a-lot."_ _


End file.
